The Rise of MAGIC
by w.i.t.c.h.aholic
Summary: After becoming Magical Sovereigns the Guardians come to Kandrakar to discuss some issues and questions they have with Yan Lin. They learn about the Heart of Earth, and she's someone they know.
1. The Rise of MAGIC

**This chapter has been edited and reposted. I loved the cartoon and I really liked the Heart plot so I wanted to add that in my story. I was debating between Lillian and William Collins until I remembered M.A.G.I.C. If you haven't read W.i.t.c.h On Stage, here's a synopsis. The owner of the dance studio the girls take lessons at announced they were making a musical. Will got volunteered and couldn't think of an idea until she was inspired by two waitresses to use their story. Of course she had to make some changes, so the Heart became the Eye of Rankardank, Elyon became Lyone, and Caleb became Albec. They then had to find five girls to play the Guardians, which was really easy! First they found Meg, who was the new girl and liked frogs. Next was Alicia, who was a dolphin trainer. Ginger had a fiery personality. Iris was tall, blonde, and a florist. Charlotte had her head in the clouds. Are you noticing a pattern over here? And to top it all off, their initials also spelled a word. There's still a lot more they need to do though, like getting a band(Irma becomes the lead singer), but now you see why I chose Meg as the Heart of Earth.**

The Guardians were gathered in Will's room one Sunday afternoon shortly after they became Magical Sovereigns. She had called a meeting and they were all wondering what it was about.

"Okay, I called this meeting so we can finally get some answers about any questions we might have", Will explained. "Yan Lin is much better at that than Himerish was. I'm sure everone has a lot of questions but first I have something for everyone". She then pulled out five pink notebooks. "These are your Guardian journals. We aren't limited to only using the elements but there's so much to our powers we don't know. I want each of you to write every time you used your powers. We will then see if all of us can do those things just like we can all turn invisible. I would also like for us to write down every enemy we fought and every world we visited. I want these to be available for the next generation and I want them to know as much as possible about their powers and any potential enemies and allies."

They then transformed and with a flash of light they were off. When they arrived they looked around in awe; Kandrakar never ceased to amaze them no matter how many times they were there. As they stood there Hay Lin noticed her grandmother approaching them and rushed over to her with a squeal of joy, with the others following at a slightly slower pace. Yan Lin greeted them warmly and motioned for them to follow her as she walked down a corridor. Several moments larer they reached the Oracle's private chambers where they could talk in peace.

"Now then", Yan Lin began as the girls sat down, "What did you want to discuss?"

"We have a bunch of questions", Will began. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair. "First of all, is it possible that I can have the Breath of Time back? We really need it now that we don't have Astral Drops. Second of all, you know when We came to Earth to show us the new portal in the bookstore? All I can say is thank God Lillian found him and not some random kid or we would've been in trouble. And sometimes his friends or relatives would pop in as well without warning, and we were very lucky that none of our parents saw them. We have to make some rules! We can't have random aliens popping into Heatherfield, or anywhere for that matter, whenever they want."

"I agree", Taranee said next. "While we're on the subject of aliens, I think we should form a committee dedicated to sharing technology, medicine, etc. Earth is more advanced than most of the worlds we visited, and there's so much we can share!"

"Yeah, especially the food!" Irma said enthusiatically. Cornelia rolled her eyes at this which made Irma stick out her tongue.

"But remember what we learned in history about the conquistadors", Will replied with a serious look on her face. "They explored the America's, but they enslaved the natives and spread disease. The Americans weren't much better, forcing the Indians to move to reservations. And while technological advances make life easier, they also increase pollution."

"Those are all good points", Yan Lin replied. "Which is why I will write them down so we can discuss them at a later date." She conjured up a pen and notepad, and made the pen write down everything. "Anything else?" she asked as she kept both items hovering in the air.

"Yes", Taranee said, "I was thinking about our powers. We know Irma can rig verbal quizzes but we don't know how. I believe she's using light mind control. I was also thinking perhaps we should learn basic martial arts or something. We may have powers but it's best not to put all our eggs in one basket."

"Yeah! And we could have utility belts like Batman!" Irma exclaimed. "Wonderwoman and Black Widow also had cool stuff!"

"We do have our weapons", Taranee said thoughtfully, "but a few more couldn't hurt. At the very least we should have some type of armor."

"Or" Will said with a grin, "we could have bodyguards. Orube would make an excellent one."

"I agree", Yan Lin stated. "But remember, you take dancing classes now and you used that to find the unique movements needed to defeat Dark Mother. I believe you should incorporate your dance moves into your fighting."

Will spoke next."I have a bunch of things to talk about. Firstly, a lot of people know our secret, mainly because we had to tell the parents of the magical children, and we should use that to our advantage. When the children are older they can be our backup on future missions. And we can have the parents looking out for more magical children and any magical creatures. And we do have some magical creatures, like Jewel the water's shade. And we met Mareeve, and fought those Ladies. Also, Takeda somehow knew who we are, and he owes us. He can help with armor and weapons, and maybe even get us a new headquarters. The bus is great, but it's mainly for teaching. Secondly, I know Nerissa was crazy and tried to kill us, but because of her I know that I can manipulate dreams and emotions. With your permission I'd like to test it out on you, maybe during a sleepover?"

"Well I do know that at least with you I'll get pleasant dreams", Irma grinned.

"There's also the fact that she made Ember and Tridart. I do want to experiment with that if it's okay with all of you. Imagine if I could do that in the beginning; fighting Phobos would've been a lot easier!"

Irma interrupted again, "speaking of Phobos, I'm sure you can make people out of flowers just like he can if you can make people out of ice and lava."

"Anyway", Will said as she glared at Irma, "she also made Khor and Shagon, but out of a man and his dog. I was thinking that maybe I can do the same to Matt and Stephen, and the other boys when we tell them, and they can come with us on future missions. Of course", she added hastily when she saw the expressions on the others' faces, "with their permission and without emotions like hate and anger. I was thinking of using ones like love and courage. Also, Nerissa did do all that without being connected to an Auramere, and we should definitely see how much we can do without being transformed. We also know Nerissa captured Caleb to absorb his powers, which means I can also absorb powers. Again with your permission, I'd like to experiment."

She took a big breath then continued. "Now I'd like to speak about the government, specifically about Sylla and his friends. We know their memories were wiped, but that doesn't mean they stopped looking for proof that magic exists. They just forgot about us in particular, and like I said before, we have a lot of magical creatures and children around, and they might do something in public by accident and catch the attention of Sylla and co. I think we should restore their memories, but we make it very clear that we're in charge and they'll suffer more than memory loss if they try to kidnap anyone. They can also alert us if they find more magical children or creatures. Medina and McTiennnan also know your dad, Irma, which brings me to my final point. We should finally tell our parents, especially since we told a bunch of complete strangers."

There was silence after that long speech, which was only broken by Yan Lin's pen as it furiously copied down everything Will said. It was broken again when Hay Lin spoke.

"Guys", she said softly, "something I have always wondered is why don't we do more to help the people of Earth?"

"That is a very noble question", Yan Lin answered. "That is something we should definitely discuss later, but first I have something important to tell you. Just as there is a Heart of Kandrakar, every world has a Heart which is the source of that world's mystic energy, and it can be an object or a person. For example, Elyon is the Heart of her world. And I have discovered the Heart of Earth. Do you remember when you met five girls who were very similar to you and you made them the lead roles in your musical? Well now that magic is returning to Earth, Earth needs a Heart. Meg is the Heart of Earth and it will be her responsibility to do some of the things you mentioned, Will, such as finding all magical people and creatures on Earth and dealing with the government. However, that is a lot for one person to do which is where the other four come in. Meg will divide her powers between them and together they will be the Guardians of Earth. You five will help them when needed, and of course tell them about their powers. However, the Heart of Earth is different than the Heart of Kandrakar, in the sense that it wasn't created with the intention of its powers being divided, and therefore I believe Meg can choose what powers to give to her friends. As for telling your parents, you should discuss it more thoroughly amongst yourselves before making a decision."

The girls then got up to leave, when Will blurted out, "wait! There's one more thing. Remember when we saw that alternate future and I wrote a book? Well, I have been thinking of that, and I would love to write one with all of you."

"That's awesome!", Hay Lin squealed, "but why a regular book? We should write a comic book and I can do the pictures!"

The girls then left, appearing back in Will's bedroom and still talking excitedly about the book until Taranee cleared her throat and reminded them they had to tell Meg and her friends the news. She also, unsurprisingly, came up with an idea, which was to ask them to go to the bus. And so the next day, Meg, Alicia, Ginger, Iris, and Charlotte, otherwise known as M.A.G.I.C., were at the W.I.T.C.H. bus, wondering if there was going to be another musical. As soon as Will and the others arrived, she unlocked the door and lead them inside. She then turned to them with a nervous smile and nodded to her fellow Guardians. The five of them called out their elements and transformed. Will then looked at the girls, who were pretty shocked. Before they could freak out, Will launched into a somewhat garbled explanation.

"So I've got powers", Meg stated. She cupped her hands, and a ball of glowing blue energy appeared. Inspired by the Eye of Rankardank from the musical, she concentrated, and the energy ball turned into a jewel the color of the ocean with a gold clasp and chain. As everyone oohed and aahed, Meg's mind briefly went through different superhero groups before settling on the Winx. She thought about how they were like the Guardians, and how some of their powers were like the Guardians'. She also thought that their outfits were pretty even though sometimes they were glorified bathing suits, and if she and her group would get magic outfits she'd want them to be based on the Winx's and that she'd want them to tranform now so she could see what they looked like. She then thought if she can choose what powers to give to her friends, why only one each? Why not two or more, and a special one like Taranee's telepathy or Cornelia's healing? She then felt something, like her magic was trying to communicate with her. Letting it flow through her she declared confidently, "We are the Guardians of Earth! Alicia, Guardian of Elements. You control all five elements and can also control the weather. Your special power is with animals." A magenta orb with the symbol of a heart in it flew towards her and In a flash of light she was transformed. She had tights and wings like the Guardians but sky blue and light gray(the wings were blue and outlined in gray). Her clothes were sky blue and light brown. Her shirt was like Flora's Bloomix, but whatever was green was brown and whatever was pink was blue(including the organza cape) and her blue skirt, which was also Flora's Bloomix, was calflength. Under the Boomix shirt was Bloom's Winx shirt in brown with the jewel in blue, on her left arm was one of Aisha's Bloomix bracers in blue, and on her feet were Bloom's Enchantix sandals(as regular sandals and not barefoot sandals) in brown. Her hair was like Aisha's Believix with the headband still blue but it came down only to her back.

"Ginger, Guardian of Light and Sound. Your power lets you control all forms of light and sound and your special power is healing." A golden yellow orb with a star symbol flew towards her and transformed her. Her hair was in Stella's Winx style with the ponytails and headband all blue and around her neck was Bloom's Onyrix necklace but with brown jewels. Her blue shirt was like Stella's Winx but it covered her stomach and underneath, in brown, was Stella's Believix shirt and on her arms were blue Enchantix gloves. Her boots were Stella's Winx boots but in brown and she wore Aisha's Believix pants(without the miniskirt on top) which were also brown.

"Iris, Guardian of Stealth and Luck. You will be able to move in complete silence and be unnoticed by anyone. You will also be able to see and move around in the dark as well as camouflage yourself, be invisible, and cast illusions. You will also be able to manipulate luck but to a certain extent. For example, you won 't be able to prevent a natural disaster but you can make sure you'll be out of harm's way. Your special power is intuition, which allows you to sense traps and danger." A grass green orb with a four-leaf clover symbol flew towards her and transformed her. Her brown shirt and skirt were like Aisha's Enchantix but the shirt covered her shoulders, neck, and stomach and the skirt was calf-length. On her arms were Flora's Winx gloves and on her left arm and around her neck were Aisha's Winx rings in blue and her brown shoes were like Aisha's Mythix ut the seashells were blue. Her hair was like Musa's Believix but halfway to her back and the headband and ponytail holder in her braid were blue.

"Charlotte, Guardian of the Mind and Soul. You have all powers associated with the mind such as telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control. Your own memory will be improved and you will be our telepathic link. You also have the power to look into peoples' souls and know if they are good or evil and your special power is manipulating and sensing emotions." A dark gray orb with a circle inside a triangle symbol flew towards her and transformed her. Her solid brown shirt was like Tecna's Bloomix with blue organza strip and underneath in blue was Tecna's Believix shirt. On her right arm were Tecna's Bloomix bracelets in brown and blue. Her brown boots were Flora's Winx and her pants were Musa's Believix pants(without the hotpants or skirt on top) in blue and her hairstyle was Bloom's Believix halfway to her back and the braids were held with a blue circle shaped clip.

"I am the Guardian of Space and Time! Able to create portals, manipulate space and time, and see in to the past and future. My special power is transformation." An orb that was the same shade of blue as the Heart with the symbol of four arrows pointing in different directions and connected to each other in it enveloped her and transformed her. She had Bloom's Mythix dress in sky blue but it covered her shoulders and was ankle length and slit up to her knee on both sides. Her matching gloves were also Bloom's Mythix as well as her brown shoes. Her hair was Bloom's Sirenix but slightly past her shoulders and the ponytail holder was brown, and on her head was Bloom's Winx tiara in blue.

As the girls admired themselves, Ginger said, "don't these costumes look familiar?" "Yeah, they're the Winx's," Meg exclaimed, "but a hodgepodge of them. Well, I did want our magic outfits to be based on theirs anyway. And we each have bling!"

"Why couldn't we get jewelry?" Irma complained. "And that reminds me, we must ask the Oracle how our outfits get made. Does the Heart read fashion magazines?"

Will then spoke, ignoring Irma. "I know this is kind of weird", she began, "But you are Guardians now and have responsibilities. Yours are a little different from us, though. We protect all worlds, but you'll be only protecting Earth." She then briefly went through what their responsibilities were. Then the Guardians of Earth transformed back into their regular selves and left, but they agreed to meet up at the bus at a later date. The Guardians of the Veil then began to discuss how to tell their parents their secret.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm thinking of making more one-shots. I'm just going to go on a little rant. What is it with the belly-baring shirts and super short skirts? And if they do have long skirts, the slits are so long they might as well be wearing a mini-skirt. At least they have tights, unlike the Winx. And when you look at both shows, you see that there's so many unique costumes, especially with all the different hairstyles, accessories, and shoes. Just make the skirts longer or add leggings! If anyone would like to draw my Guardians and put the pictures on DeviantArt I would appreciate it.** **I remembered that assuming the first issue of WITCH is set in 2001 and the last issue is three to five years later, Winx wouldn't have been on long and Meg wouldn't see all their outfits. There are two explanation so feel free to pick the one that you like best. The non-magic explanation is that in this universe Winx aired much earlier and is now wrapping up World of Winx, and the magic explanation is that the Heart looked into the future and picked bits and pieces of their future outfits. It also took the Heart seconds, but for me it literally took hours!**


	2. Secrets Are Revealed

**This author's note is a little long, but I just want to thank everyone who reads my stories, and ask you all to do an act of kindness in the holiday spirit. I was going to leave my Rise of MAGIC as a one-shot but I got the idea for this so I am making this a collection of stories about WITCH and MAGIC. This story has WITCH introduce MAGIC to the magical children's' parents and telling their parents and the government. Future stories will have them doing things like making a system to track all magical people and creatures on Earth, traveling to other worlds, and discovering new powers. Talking about powers, though, we see all the girls have multiple powers that aren't explained, in the comic and cartoon. And when I have them discover new ones, I don't want them to be out of the blue but to have happened at least once in canon. Cartoon Will is shown several times to have super strength. For example, she pushes a bookcase onto Phobos and lifts a catapult when it's thrown at some rebels during a battle though it's not explained how she can do those things. As of season two there's her folding and lightning, and when she's frustrated there's electricity running through her hair, which Comic Will doesn't have. Nerissa is shown making glamours and bringing objects without an electric current to life, which means Will can also. Irma is shown in the cartoon as being able to conjure water out of thin air which Comic Irma can't. She can turn her clothes pink in the cartoon but we don't know if she can turn them other colors. There's also her mind control. Cornelia can make her hair grow longer and have her Guardian body without the costume and powers. She summons vines a lot, sometimes from solid rock or snow, and it seems she doesn't need seeds to summon them or flowers. Taranee breathes fire a couple of times and when she's mad, flames are reflected in her glasses. Hay Lin also uses her breath as a weapon sometimes and can see the future in dreams.**

"Thank you for coming", Will said to all their students' parents. They were all sitting in the WITCH bus for Will had used her powers to add a conference room. She was a little nervous, for today they were finally going to tell their parents about their powers and it was a little scary. How were they going to react? That was mostly why they decided to have this meeting; if some of the parents were angry that their daughters kept such a secret from them and/or were constantly putting themselves in danger, they weren't going to show it in front of a bunch of strangers. The hard part was getting them to the bus in the first place. Irma had suggested hypnosis, which Will had considered but rejected since she didn't know if she could do that. Then Taranee reminded them of Irma's ability to rig oral quizzes and that she believed it involved some sort of mind control. Naturally Irma was delighted at this and gleefully tested it out on Cornelia with some humorous results. Before the two could start a fight, Will asked them all to think of how they can use Irma's power on their parents without her having to go to all their houses. In the end, this was what happened; after arranging the meeting, Will wrote on five pieces of paper the name of a couple and the date, time, and place of the meeting. Irma then enchanted each one and each girl took the piece with their parents' names on it. They then showed the paper to their parents which hypnotized them into going and the rest was history. Unfortunately, Irma and Cornelia had to babysit(Will didn't have to because Dean's parents came and were more than happy to) but a little teletransportation would take care of it. Now Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin were now standing in the front of the room in their Guardian forms."We have a lot to discuss", Will began."First of all, thank you for allowing your children to attend our school and for not thinking we were crazy when we told you your children were magical."

There were some titters at that, and Will waited until they died down before continuing. "Second of

all, we have five new Guardians to introduce to all of you". She said with a smile as she briefly explained about the Guardians of Earth and their roles. "But before we introduce them, we have a favor to ask you. We haven't told our parents yet about being Guardians, and we think this is a good opportunity. All of you will be able to be a sort of support group for them. That's also why we are transformed, so we can show them everything."

After all the parents had readily agreed, Taranee gave the mental signal to Matt and Stephen, who were waiting outside the doors. They opened the doors and five very confused sets of parents walked in.

"Hello?", Susan Collins said hesitantly as she looked at the room full of strangers. In front of the room were three young women with colorful costumes and… wings?

"Hi, Mom", the redhead said with a sheepish grin.

"W-Will?" Susan said said in disbelief.

"Yup", her daughter replied. "But we're not all here." Taranee did her thing, and several seconds later Irma and Cornelia appeared.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth Hale demanded.

"Don't worry", Cornelia replied, "We'll go back in a minute. Should we get into costume?"

At Will's nod, they did and all five of them rose into the air. When they landed and turned back, into their regular selves Will said, "I promise we'll explain everything, but first some more demonstrations."

"Just call me Irma the Magnificent", Irma aid with a flourish as she stepped forward. "Now I need a volunteer. Dad?" she asked with a grin. Mr. Lair shrugged and stepped forward. Irma grinned and turned him into a toad.

"Behold", she announced as the parents gasped in shock. She then turned her father back. "Now for my next trick, I will make Cornelia disappear", she declared.

"No you won't", Cornelia growled as she held up her hands and summoned some vines which wrapped around Irma.

Will quickly jumped in between them and ordered Cornelia to untie Irma, which she did with a scowl. Then Will said, "no doubt you're all very confused but please listen before you say anything. What we're going to say is surprising but would you like to sit down and join in the discussion or have an explanation?"

"Explanation, now", Theresa Cook demanded.

"I think I'd like to listen to the discussion first", Mr. Lair said. After the rest of the parents agreed, they sat down. Irma and Cornelia said goodbye before teletransporting back to their homes.

"As I was saying", Will continued, "we have five new Guardians. Come out, girls", she said as MAGIC walked out. Will introduced them and their powers. "Now I have something serious to discuss", she said, then briefly went through the government debacle. The parents were naturally furious, especially the Lairs.

"How could Medina and McTiennan think of doing that?" Mr. Lair roared. "Especially after we were partners!"

"It's pretty unbelievable", Will said, "but you see..." and she began to explain that even though their memories were wiped, since there were many magical children now they might do something that would catch the attention of the detectives. "We think that we might as tell them now so we don't have to constantly worry about them discovering our secret again. They can also help us discover more magical children, and if something magical happens in Heatherfield they can help us cover it up."

She paused then continued, "of course this will be MAGIC's responsibility as the Guardians of Earth, but we will be helping them. And of course, we'll still be teaching our students."

"I don't know how I feel about this yet", Susan said as she folded her arms, "but I do expect your room to always be clean now."

"And I expect our water bill to be much lower from now on", Tom said.

"And I expect much more more help in the restaurant", Joan said.

"Dad!" Irma groaned while the others groaned "Mom!"

"Anyway", Will said, "this is a very big decision and that's why we invited you all here. And like I said before, having allies in the government can be useful."

One father stood up. "While I'm not sure about this, like you said, it's better to tell them now than to fear they'll hear about our children and try to kidnap them." The other parents made agreed.

"And don't worry", Will said, "Meg will use the Heart to swear any agents we tell to secrecy."

As soon as everyone else left the girls explained how they got their powers. Then Will said, "before you say anything, try to understand. We were chosen for a reason, and it can be dangerous but we are a team and we look out for each other. We'll understand if you feel we should quit but it was either tell you and have you worried or keep on lying for who knows how long. And Mom, I believe that all the secrecy was a big reason for all the fighting between us when we first moved. After all, not only was I new but I had to keep on going to another world, not to mention Elyon." As Mr. Lair opened his mouth, Will continued, "yes, we know why Elyon disappeared, and it had to do with us. Well, not exactly, but the short story is she's an alien princess who was taken to Earth so her older brother couldn't kill her. She thought we were evil and tried to kill us but in the end she realized who the real bad guys were, defeated her brother and is now Queen."

Mr. Lair's mouth snapped shut. "Would you like to hear the long version?" Irma grinned.

"Perhaps we should", Susan suggested, "I definitely do, but lets save it for another time. I imagine it's quite a long story anyway, and it's best we hear it over some tea and cookies." Everyone then left, and the girls thanked their lucky stars it went so well.

A few days later , Agents Medina and McTiennan got an invitation to eat with the Lairs at the Silver Dragon. To their surprise, at the restaurant were MAGIC and the families of Will, Taranee, and Cornelia. The Lins had closed the restaurant early and had joined them. As everyone sat down and began eating, Yan Lin undid the memory spell from Kandrakar. She also telepathically told Will who got up and called for silence. "Agents", she announced, "by now you should be remembering somethings. Those things are true, and we have magic." As the agents gaped at her, she took her cellphone out of her pocket and said, "Ed, please call my mother." As the agents watched in shock, the phone dialed by itself and Susan took out her ringing phone .

"More water?" Hay Lin chirped as she levitated the pitcher.

"Why not lemonade?" Irma chimed in as she pointed her finger at the pitcher and turned the water into lemonade." As the agents rubbed their eyes in disbelief, Susan said, "they have also told us about the attempted kidnapping. And while we're very upset about it, we decided it's for the best to have some people in the government know about us. We decided to tell you since you know Mr. Lair. Of course, we need your total assurance that you'll keep this to yourselves for now."

The agents looked at each other and shrugged.

"I do need to add", Will said, "that you need to swear on the Heart of Earth."

Meg then approached with the Heart held out. The agents repeated after her, "I swear on the Heart of Earth to protect all of Earth's magical creatures and people." They then resumed eating and Will breathed a sigh of relief. That was over but there was still so much to do and so much more meetings to organize. She really, really, really hoped they wouldn't have any more enemies to fight for a while!


	3. A Wacky WITCH Valentine's Day

**This is a belated Valentine's Day story** **which takes place after my** **first two** **Rise of M.A.G.I.C. stories.** **I'd appreciate it if some of you can give me ideas** **for future stories** **in your reviews** **or in a PM.** **I would really appreciate it if some of you can help me make a petition for the authors to write more specials or make a Pottermore style website.** **I suggest** **everyone read** **Cyrus559's stories** **and** **check out witchandwinxclub on deviantart** **and the** **W.I.T.C.H. pages on TV Tropes.** **By the last issue Taranee is the only one without a boyfriend** **though she and Luke** **Pradd** **seem to like each other** **even though they haven't told each other or dated** **.** **I have been thinking of pairing them up but now** **I'** **m thinking of pair** **ing her up with Martin Tubbs. He had been visited by his pen-pal turned girlfriend but** **I would imagine** **he's single again.** **After all, she lives all the way in France and it's hard to have a relationship** **when you live so far away from each other even when you have Skype. We also don't know his interests so I had to make them up.** **I'd really like to hear your opinions on this.** **I do have to say that** **as a fanfiction writer I'm glad most of the girls have boyfriends, especially since I'm planning a New Generation story, but I personally believe it's unnecessary to date** **when you're** **under sixteen.** **When you're young you should focus on hanging out with your friends** **and getting a hobby** **and not stressing out over** **if a boy likes you or** **whether your boyfriend is cheating on you** **because he's talking to another girl.** **And I just want to end this** **with the thought** **that even though people live in much better conditions now there are still many people with no home at all. So if you have a restaurant, supermarket,** **pizza shop,** **etc.** **it will be a very nice thing if you call up a homeless shelter and ask if they want leftovers, or if you can put up help wanted signs in the shelter if you're hiring so these people can have a chance at getting jobs.**

Will grinned sheepishly at her friends as they all glared at her and sighed; they were probably very mad at her and they had a right to be. They had a crazy day so far and it was mostly because of her. As she wondered what to say, her thoughts drifted to early in the morning when it all started.

 **Earlier that day**

Will flicked her fingers at the faucet and giggled as it turned on by itself. Ever since she gave the girls their notebooks and told them to write down all the times they used their powers they had gotten together several times in the bus to read what the others wrote and to practice. As she was writing in her notebook she remembered that as the Keeper she could control the other four as well. She had been practicing conjuring fire, touching hot pans without mitts, and telepathy. She had also been practicing levitating things with air, flying out of her Guardian form, and dropping things so she could see the memories of what happened to them through the sounds they made. Now she was practicing controlling water, and earlier when she was getting dressed she turned her clothes different colors. She turned off the faucet, grabbed a granola bar and her notebook, and biked to the WITCH bus. Being that it was Sunday and Valentine's Day, school was canceled and four of the girls had a lunch date at twelve with their boyfriends. They therefore decided to meet at the bus at nine so they could practice more and help each other decide what to wear. Besides, the bus was the only place they could really let loose with their magic. Even though their parents knew their secret now didn't mean they wanted appliances or faucets turning on by themselves and random things levitating all day, especially since Chris and Lillian didn't know(Peter didn't know either but he moved out).

Anyway, Will reached the bus, got off her bike and went inside to the conference room which doubled as their practice room when they weren't teaching or having a meeting. The last time they had practiced she had read in Irma's notebook that she had conjured up a motorcycle. Will decided to see what she could conjure up as no doubt it would come in handy someday(to tell you the truth, she had conjured up things already when she created the furniture for the conference room, which she created after reading in Cornelia's notebook that she made more space in Mr. Olsen's pet shop. But practice makes perfect, and she also had another reason, which was seeing how much she could control emotions). Concentrating, she conjured up a pitcher and cups, then putting her hands over the pitcher she filled it with water. That was the easy part, but now came the hard part; adding emotions. She poured some water in a cup then, as she was gently squeezing the cup, thought about love. She thought about Matt and how much she loved him, and then how much she loved William and her parents. The water started fizzing and turning bubblegum pink, which she took as a good sign. Then she poured water into three more cups and using the same process added fear(this water turned pale grey), joy(this water turned bright yellow), and sadness(this water turned dark blue). She looked at the cups with a mixture of pride and apprehension; what if something went wrong? But she figured this was a good enough way to test her powers and besides, what was the worst that could happen? She was going to wait there until her friends came so she could explain what they were going to do but she suddenly had an urge to use the bathroom and left to do just that.

While Will was doing her business, the other four had come into the bus with their notebooks and ready to practice. They all went into the conference room and saw the cups of water. "Hey", Irma exclaimed, "Will must've made Kool-Aid or something."

"Since when have you seen gray Kool-Aid?" Cornelia snorted. Irma stuck out her tongue at her, picked up the gray cup, and drank. The other girls shrugged and drank from a cup as well. Just then, Will came back and saw the empty cups. She was about to explain to her friends what was in them when Hay Lin burst into tears. "I feel so sad!" she wailed, "and I can't practice with you when I'm sad! I'm going to go home and pick out my clothes for my date later." Still sobbing, she teletransported away.

"I feel so happy!" Cornelia yelled. "I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my family", Cornelia said joyfully as she turned around and rushed out of the room with a huge grin.

"I feel like I'm in love" Taranee cooed, "and I'm going to tell my family I love them then spend the rest of this lovely day in the park". She then also walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"And I feel scared", Irma whispered. "I'm going to hide in my room for the rest of the day." She then teletransported away to her room, leaving Will standing there open-mouthed in disbelief. She then sighed and dialed Matt. "Matt, we need to go Guardian hunting", she said with a small groan. Giving him a somewhat garbled explanation, she told him to go after Hay Lin since she lived the furthest away while she got the others. Closing her phone, she went to alert Kandor so he can keep an eye on the girls when they were brought back to the bus. Then she went to Irma's house, wondering how she should explain this to her parents. Once she reached Irma's house, Will knocked on the door. Mrs. Lair opened it and as she gestured Will to come in with a smile asked, "Will, weren't you all supposed to get together today?" "Yes", Will answered as she started upstairs, "but Irma came back to, um, get something for me, and, um, she didn't come back yet so I''m checking up on her." "I didn't see her come in", Mrs. Lair said with a puzzled frown. "Oh", she said suddenly, "is that because she did your magic thing?" "Yup", Will replied, "and we'll be leaving the same way so there's no need for you to come up." She then walked into Irma's room, grabbed her friend by the arm, and the two vanished, reappearing in the conference room where Kandor waited. Will sat her friend down in a chair then, as she dialed Matt for an update, went to get Taranee.

Meanwhile, Matt was on his way to get Hay Lin, which took a while since her family had moved further away. Once he was there, it was a little awkward explaining to the Lins why Hay Lin had come home so soon and why he came and not one of the girls; at least they already knew about the whole magic thing. After answering their questions as best as he could he went up to her room, where she was sobbing and laying out clothes on her bed. Matt had coaxed her out of the room and into his car when his phone rang. "Matt?" Will asked anxiously on the other end, "did you get her?" "We just got in the car, sweetie", he replied as he backed out. Will let out an enormous sigh of relief and said, "bring her back to the bus and walk her to the conference room; Irma is there and Kandor is going to watch them. I'm going to get Taranee now." Matt blew a kiss into the phone and hung up, shaking his head as he did so. Well, at least dating Will meant his life was never going to be boring.

Meanwhile Taranee had walked home, gave each parent a hug and kiss(when they asked her why she was home and not with her friends she said they didn't mind her leaving)and was happily on her way to the park. When she arrived at the park she saw Martin Tubbs sitting by himself on a bench holding a camera. To his surprise, Taranee skipped over to him and cheerfully greeted him. "So Martin", she began, "how are you doing today?" Martin looked at her in bewilderment; sure Taranee and her friends were nice to him but it wasn't like they were best friends. She continued, "I just love the park with the flowers, the birds, and the trees, don't you?" Before he could answer, she continued, "I think Irma could've been happy with you if she just gave you a chance." As Martin stared, she continued, "well there's no point in crying over spilled milk. I'm sure you'll find someone, someone who shares your interests. So, you like photography?" "Yes, I do", Martin answered slowly(he had taken it up after breaking up with Michelle). "So do I!" Taranee squealed as she sat down. "So is it just a hobby or are you going to do it professionally?" "Well", Martin replied, "as a matter of fact, I've been thinking of becoming a food and/or restaurant critic." "Oh?", Taranee asked as she leaned forward. "Yes", Martin said, "and there two new restaurants opening in Heatherfield, an Indian and a Thai one, and I'd like to go to one to practice my critiquing and see if it's something I really want to do before taking courses. I would like to go with someone though most people I know prefer to stick with Chinese. I don't suppose you want to go?" "I would love to!" Taranee beamed. "Let's go to the Indian one, okay? I hear their food is very spicy but I'm rather good at handling heat." Martin looked as if he had won the lottery as he took out his phone to take down her number. They had just finished exchanging numbers when Will marched up to them, took Taranee by the hand, and started leading her away. "Text me at twelve", Taranee called to Martin. Will was curious but now was not the time for questions as she still had to get Cornelia.

Meanwhile, at Cornelia's house the elder Hales were surprised that their daughter came home so soon but she looked so happy that they didn't feel the need to question her. "Cornelia", her mother said,"your father and I are going to go out for lunch and we need you to watch Lillian." "Of course I will!" Cornelia exclaimed as she gave her sister a big hug, to everyone's surprise. Just then Will knocked frantically on the door. "Yes?" Mrs. Hale asked as she opened it. "I need to borrow Cornelia", Will said frantically as she stood there with Taranee (she took Taranee along to Cornelia's apartment so as not to waste time). Mrs. Hale looked puzzled but went to get her oldest daughter. "Just have her home by twelve", Mrs. Hale called after them as they left. Will dragged her friends back to the bus and marched them into the conference room where Kandor, Matt, Irma, and Hay Lin were. She was wondering what to when there was a flash of light and none other than Yan Lin and Meg were there.

"This is some Valentine's Day", the Oracle said with a smile as she waved her hand at the girls and restoring them back to normal. "I finally can stop crying!" Hay Lin cheered. The others also let out exclamations of relief then glared at Will. "Don't blame Will", Yan Lin said gently, "for this was partly my fault. You see, it was a test."

"Another test?" Irma complained. "Don't we have enough of those at school?"

"Meg and I have been talking a lot, and she has agreed to assist me", Yan Lin continued. "I have been thinking of giving you new powers, but you have received your full Guardian powers already. With the Heart of Earth you can gain more but we had to make sure you are ready, hence the test. Each of you will be getting your own and Will has passed hers, the Test of Leadership." Will opened her mouth to say something but the Oracle beat her to it. "You want to say you're a leader already, right? Well, you have proven yourself as a leader, but there are several sides to leadership. One side is leading others against enemies, which you have done many times. Another is to take steps to fix your mistake and not wallow in self-pity thinking if you only did so and so it wouldn't have happened. Other sides are to ask for help when you need it and to prioritize. You demonstrated all those qualities; you immediately took action and did not waste time with self-pity. You asked for help and prioritized by sending Matt after Hay Lin so you can get the others. So Meg?", she asked as she turned to the other girl.

Meg summoned the Heart and held it out as she faced Will. "Will Vandom", she began, "as a reward for passing your Test Of Leadership, I will now link you to my portion of the Heart of Earth." The Heart began to glow and a beam of light emitted from it and split into two; one struck Meg and one struck Will. "Your powers", Meg continued, "besides growing much stronger, will be linked to mine and therefore you'll have minimal control over Space and Time. We will also have a psychic link and be able to share thoughts and energy." The beam on Will intensified then vanished, leaving her in a new form. She twirled around admiring her halter top and pants before turning back to normal.

"So to be clear", Taranee said for the rest of the them, "we'll be getting new forms and powers but only if we pass a test?"

"Correct", Yan Lin smiled. "Now before I go, Meg, I advise you to spend more time with your team, and the five of you should spend more time with WITCH." She then vanished, leaving the girls standing around. "Well", Will started, "we still have some time to kill before our dates." 

"I told my parents I'd babysit", Cornelia moaned.

"I don't have plans for then", Taranee said with a smile, "I'd be happy to babysit. Maybe you want to come with me, Meg?" As the three of them started planning, Taranee thought back to her conversation with Martin and smiled. She saw no reason to cancel their plans, and she was sure she'd have a good time. Maybe this wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all.

 **Bonus Story**

 **About the Heart of Earth**

This Heart is perhaps one of the most powerful Hearts in existence, but also the newest. Meg is the first one, as it took Gaia centuries to perfect it. Yes, Gaia, Mother Earth herself, created this Heart She decided to after the first Guardians of Kandrakar were appointed as she felt Earth also needed a champion or two, as the Guardians were only appointed to close holes in the Veil and to intervene when a world was in danger or posed a danger to Kandrakar. Yet Gaia was going to make her Heart a little differently as the Heart of Kandrakar only had five main powers, which were the five classical elements. It did grant its users many other powers but the elements were the ones they used in combat and they were somewhat limited. For example, to use Water and Earth effectively you needed those substances nearby, and Gaia wanted her Heart to have more options, though she did plan to include the five classical elements. She also decided that instead of just putting powers into a jewel a girl would be the Heart and possess all the powers herself. She then set to work deciding what additional powers she wanted her Heart to have as there were so many to choose from! There was weather manipulation, animals, light, darkness, sound, space, time, etc. that it took years for her to choose. She also decided to include luck, and as more scientific discoveries were made, she also included gravity, mass, electricity, and electromagnetism. In addition, whenever a new generation of Guardians discovered new powers(and she knew when that happened being that each generation was from Earth) she put those powers into her Heart as well. She also decided that it would be a good idea for her Heart to have a transformation as well, since in her untransformed state her powers would be weaker and easier to handle. And when she finally finished putting all the powers together, there was still the matter of choosing the right girl. She finally found her,well, to be precise, the girl in question hadn't been born yet but she was destined to be the Heart. Gaia waited until the Heart-to-be's mother was in labor and then stood, holding the essence of the Heart, which was a ball of ocean-blue light, in her hands. "My Heart", she began, "I have worked centuries to ensure that you have the necessary power to protect the magical creatures of Earth. I understand, however, that I am placing a burden on you, so to make it easier for you your powers will be be buried deep within you and you will not be able to use them until two things happen; when magic returns to the people of Earth and when the Guardians of Kandrakar have grown wise and experienced enough to teach you. And should there be four other girls who are worthy to share your burden, the power within you will bring you all together when the time is right, as well as guide you on how to split your powers between them. You will not know the full extent of your powers right away, but you will know enough to start with." She then let the light go, and it flew faster than the eye could see and buried itself into the fetus. Gaia then sighed and went into a deep slumber for her work here was done.

 **My idea for their third transformation was inspired by their transformation in WITCH Dreams of Lusteria by Galistar07 water. Their third transformation is actually a real one called Powergirl that's on a set of dolls. To see what they look like type it into Google Images.**


	4. More Secrets are Revealed

Magic first mission

 **This time I will go through the powers they display in the comics as I plan to have them experiment and to do that they'll be going through all the powers they displayed over the years.Will reads minds in the Year Before special, she made tires explode, she turned unindentified berries into strawberries, she can make energy barriers, she made Mandy Anderson unable to dive, in the beginning she felt dizzy around enemies, she can communicate with animals, she most probably can do whatever Nerissa did, she levitated the other girls and once she levitated herself on her bike. Presumably, whatever the Heart did she can do too, and if that's true she can change her outfit, stun people, look into the past,and shrink things. We also learn she can control the other elements which means she most probably has all their secondary powers. Irma and Cornelia both have reality altering powers but they aren't explored. Irma can change her clothes to blue in the comics and and it's reasonable to assume she can turn anything any color. She can also change the other girls' outfits even when they're in Guardian form and can make clothes and presumably any object grow or shrink. When she tells Martin to disappear in the first issue he literally does for several seconds. As of issue #25 she conjures water. She can freeze things with her tambourine and can probably freeze things without it. She turns Andrew and Stephen into toads, conjures up toads and a motorcycle, she makes shapes out of water, turns into her Guardian form but without the costume, she made makeup go bad, she can rig verbal quizzes which probably involves mind control, she has visions, she can make energy bubbles and bubbles to travel in underwater, and she can breathe and talk underwater. Cornelia cleaned her room with a thought, called Lillian a toad which made her croak, changed food into saurkraut and sausages, says she can control events in the classroom but the only example we get is in a flashback (I don't remember in which issue)when she wished for it to get dark and the light bulb broke. Issue #138 she says she needs at least one seed to grow flowers and in issue #125 she says she used her powers to make more space. She can heal small wounds and she might have some control over animals since Kadma has a pet bird that does what she says. Taranee turned her glasses into fake glass and it seems she has superspeed as in issue #89 she ran so fast she left a trail of flames and when their powers get sronger in the beginning of the Ludmoore arc she says she can catch people's thoughts but since the beginning she was telepathic so?. In one issue Hay Lin makes an illusion and in another she makes a sculpture of her face with air. She can soundproof rooms, recall the memories of objects when they make noise, feel when someone's lying, make vaccums, capture people in air bubbles, grant temporary flight to other Guardians before New Power, and she turned the Map of the Portals into a picture of Mrs. Knickerbocker.**

At the next meeting they introduced the agents, Nashter, and Takeda. "So far they are the only ones we told", Will said. "Nashter also has powers and Mr. Takeda somehow found out about us on his own and they agreed to help us. The agents got their memories wiped but we decided to restore them and they have agreed to help us as well. Now we must also discuss the magic problem; we have evidence that there are magical children all over the world and not only in Heatherfield. However, we have no way of contacting them or teaching them right now, and that's where Interpol comes in; they can go to these magical children and tell them about their powers and us. We still have to figure some things out, but we hope to start this program very soon. Also, remind your children to keep their powers a secret for two reasons; reason number one is that children bully each other for the silliest of reasons such as being fat or wearing braces. Imagine how some of them would react when they find out their classmates have magic; some might find it cool but others might call them freaks and bully them. Reason number two is that we told so many people already, for good reasons, but magic needs to be kept a secret from the rest of the world. So many atrocities had been committed with regular Earth weapons, imagine what unscrupulous people could do with magic. Now, most of your children are young but I would like to discuss dating, as there are some people here(and here she gestured towards herself, I.T.C,H., MA.G.I.C., Sun, and Leah) who are old enough to date and some of them are already dating. Irma and I told our boyfriends before we started the school and I assume the rest of us will want to tell their boyfriends as well. I think that a later date we should make some rules for the future regarding this issue. There's also the issue of magic itself; we don't know yet why your children have received it or if it's genetic and we want to research that. We have a lot of plans for the future like mixing magic and technology and we hope to tell you more soon. Anyway," Will said brightly, "this concludes the meeting for now but there's still a lot to discuss."

The parents then left, and the agents, Nashter, and Takeda got up to leave as well. "One second," Will called to them, "you four need to stay. All of you as well", she told their parents and MAGIC. "Our boss the Oracle would like you to go to Kandrakar so she can talk to you. We'll be going as well."

"Well I certainly would like to meet this Oracle person and give her a piece of my mind!" Theresa Cook fumed. "Sending our daughters into danger like that!" The other parents nodded as the girls had told them bits and pieces about their missions and they weren't so happy about the danger factor as well. In fact, they wanted to talk to the Oracle as soon as they heard about her but the girls had asked them if they could wait.

"Before we go", Will told the parents, "we have to warn you that the current Oracle will be a shock. We promise we will explain everything but we have to discuss some other things first. There will also be some others there, and you'll know three of them", she said as she looked at the agents."Yes", she told the parents, "we restored the memories of the ones who tried to kidnap us, but we have a good reason and we'll explain it soon. We're going to go now, and the Oracle will bring you all soon." The five of them vanished, and before the rest of the group could blink, they had vanished as well and reappeared in what looked like... the dining room of the Silver Dragon? And sitting at a table was... "Mom?" Chen gasped as Yan Lin smiled and gestured for everyone to sit down. "We have a big group here", the Oracle started as she waved her hand at the table where a number of people were sitting. As everyone sat down Yan Lin began passing out cups of tea and plates of cookies("by the way Susan," she said to Will's mom, "you were right when you said this should be discussed over tea and cookies, and that's what I didwhen I first told the girls about their powers)." She then introduced everyone; the people sitting at the table were Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nora Frieder, Jeffery Brooke, Karl Ibsen, Tecla Ibsen, and Raphael Sylla. "Some of you have a history together that's a bit unpleasant," Yan Lin began. "There will be time to discuss all that but you are all here for a different reason. To start with, Mr. Potter and Mr. Shacklebolt are wizards."

As she was talking, Harry thought back to when he first met the Oracle. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had called him into his office a few days ago and introduced him to an elderly Chinese woman named Yan Lin. She explained that there was much more magic in the world than just the Wizarding World and she was looking for an ambassador and he was the perfect one. She told him all about Kandrakar and the Guardians, and how magic was spreading and she wanted him to help the girls. As the Oracle she was forbidden to interfere which meant she couldn't do much besides give advice and she felt that Harry, being that he knew how to live in the ordinary world and a hidden magical one was the best person to help. She then assured him that he would be able to tell his friends but he should please wait until after the meeting in Kandrakar, which will take place in a few days and which she will teleport both of them to. She then disappeared, leaving Kingsley to explain everything in more detail. He told Harry that he and the Oracle had been meeting for some weeks now to discuss the idea of him helping the Guardians which meant breaking the International Statute of Secrecy but the Oracle assured him that the girls wete reliable, and that they'll make certain that any Muggles they told won't tell anyone else without their permission. Harry wasn't sure what to think but couldn't think of a reason not to help. However, he was busy, being an Auror and all, but Kingsley assured him they'll do it one step at a time, and the first step was attending the meeting, and here he was in Kandrakar. He forced himself to pay attention as Yan Lin talked.

"There are two types of magic; Wild and Heart, and Elemental magic is a subcategory of both", she was saying. "Wild magic is what wizards have, and it's called that because it needs a wand to be performed otherwise the magic will be uncontrollable. Heart magic is more refined and doesn't need spells or wands, and is also slightly more powerful. In the Wizarding world there are Squibs, who are people born to magical parents but without magic themselves. They tend to marry into the Muggle, that is, non-magical population and theit magical genes get passed down, sometimes resulting in Muggle-born Wizards and Witches. When Guardians retire they get an Eternal Gift which is the merest fraction of their powers. This enables them to still do magic but only the smallest of tricks, and anything major will drain their life force. Being that the Eternal Gift is so minute, their descendants do not have the ability to do magic but it's in their genes. While I haven't done extensive research, from the bit that I did it seems that when a Guardian descendant and a Squib descendant marry their childrens' magical genes get all mixed making Simple magic which is what the children in the school have and giving them the best of both worlds; they can do magic without wands and without draining their lifeforce. However, they are not as powerful as Guardians or wizards and their powers are much more limited. Usually they only have one, like shapeshifting or invisibility, and even then you can have several children with the same gift and each one has varying levels of power. Wizards and Guardians have also been around for centuries which is why you'll find so many people with Simple magic."

Yan Lin paused and looked seriously at everyone. "All of you must understand that what I just told you all must be kept in the strictest confidence. Magic is spreading throughout this world, a world that isn't ready, especially since many people already have a hard time dealing with others who are different. Imagine what they would do if they discovered there are people with magic? It can be catastrophic!

Therefore, Meg?" The girl held up the Heart which glowed briefly. "You have all been sworn to secrecy. I do trust all of you, but we have to take precautions. Now agents,"she said to the ones from Interpol, "I know there are others in your organization whom are interested in magic and are still investigating. That is why I asked you to write down all the necessary information beforehand." She then conjured an envelope and handed it to Meg. "Very soon we'll decide if we can trust them with these secrets or make sure they never find out about them in the first place. I also erased all records and memories of Elyon Brown and her family so we don't have to worry about detectives poking around again."

Jeffrey Brooke then spoke up. "What about helping Interpol?" he asked. "We actually were thinking about that", Will said, "about helping Interpol or you, Mr. Lair, with cases. We do have powers that can help us find and take care of crooks but we don't want people getting suspicious about how you solved cases so easily and poking around."

"I want to make sure that everyone here",Yan Lin said, "knows that the Guardians of Earth will be in charge of everything magic-related that happens on Earth from now on, and they will be dealing with the wizards and Guardians of Kandrakar will still be in charge of the magic school and finding and teaching students. Now I will send you all home and Wizards, I suggest one of you be made a Secret Keeper when you return to England and of course, check with Meg before telling your friends. I trust your judgement, Mr. Potter, but Meg is in charge. I have given her your contact information and explained the basics of the Wizarding World. I have something for you, Will," she said as an envelope appeared in the girl's hand. "Now", she said briskly, "I expect we'll all be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. Goodbye, and good luck."

Then with a wave of her hand, everyone was returned to their homes. That night in her room, Will opened the envelope and looked through its contents. One piece of paper had a list of improvements that Yan Lin made to the magic bus and the other... had a picture of Nerissa in her human form stapled to it. Will skimmed through the letter with a growing sense of disbelief, for the letter said that Nerissa was her grandmother. Will put the papers back in the envelope and spent some time gazing into space. How was she ever going to explain this all to her mother?

 **I'm finally finished! I will really try to update Rise of MAGIC at least once a month but don't count on it. I will also try to make each one-shot a decent length and not too short. I'm hoping to publish the first chapter of my new story soon and to not take so long with future chapters. I discovered this hilarious site called Phobos Diaries and if you want to see discussions about WITCH go onto tapatalk. Nerissa is Will's Grandma! Poor Will is now having a severe identity crisis. I have to say, this idea was not mine, several people have theorized about it since Susan looks a little like young Nerissa and this idea was so good I couldn't leave it out. One fanfic I read had Cassidy be Dean Collins' aunt and I'm thinking of doing something like that. It's not stated which country the girls live in but the U.S. isn't so far-fetched as their names and the names of the other characters are pretty American. How much time passes isn't really mentioned but we can guesstimate based on things like summer vacations. In these stories five years passed and Will and Cornelia are nineteen and graduated, though they're not in college yet, and the others are eighteen and finishing twelfth grade. I really want to pair Stephen up with Irma but he left in issue #98 and doesn't appear since but they can bump into each other and pick up where they left off. I really love Once Upon a Time and am thinking of putting it into my story, for example, one of the girls go to Maine for vacation and discover Storybrooke. I'd really love your opinions on this.**


	5. We Meet Some Old and New Faces

**This update is a little late but that's because there's so much I'm putting in.** **On W.I.T.C.H. Wiki it says that CHYKN were Guardians from 1959 to 1966** **even though the comics don't mention specific dates** **.** **I'm planning to add CHYKN's history, especially Nerissa's story, in later chapters. Just keep in mind that we have very little information from canon, and the TV series expands on their story a little but the show and the comics are different universes, so I'll also be using things from the TV universe and twisting them to fit into the comics universe. I'll also be obviously adding my own fanon ideas. Since we have so little info on their backgrounds, I'll be keeping some things, like ages and family members, a little vague(I know this is fanfiction after all but it feels weird to me to add things like siblings when there's no mention of them in canon). Christopher Lair's and Lillian Hale's ages aren't mentioned, but on WITCH wiki it says they're both seven or eight, so I'm going with that, which means that five years later they're both twelve to thirteen(it doesn't say how much time passes in the comics or even what year it is, though the girls were all born in 1990/1991 which means that the first issue was in 2004 and 5 years later it's 2009.) I'm also planning on bringing back minor characters like the Runics(I'm also mentioning their origins which I'm basing on Egyptian mythology since the tale of the four dragons is based on Chinese mythology and Nihila from the ninth arc looks Egyptian, though I'll be tweaking the mythology a little), Kadma, Thomas Vandom,(we don't know much about him except that he abandoned his family because of his greed and that he doesn't seem to care about Will and her mother. I'm also obviously adding my own ideas about him), Caleb(thanks to online discussions and a theory I read I'm actually making him act and think a little like Phobos. He's still a good guy and loves Elyon but there's that bit of Phobos's magic left that affects him),and Taranee's birth parents(and of course, I'll have to make up their names and such). Also I wrote this chapter to establish what all the aforementioned minor characters are up to and how they're going to fit in later chapters. Thank you MetroNeko for reviewing my first chapter and I really want to know what you think of all my other ones.**

Irma and Hay Lin were hanging out in Hay Lin's room after school doing Guardian related things. Irma was writing in her Guardian notebook and Hay Lin was designing their Power Girl uniforms(after Will had gotten her new transformation, Hay Lin had decided to design outfits for the rest of them in the hope that they could choose their outfits, but decided to only tell Irma for now). Irma jumped as her friend let out a frustrated scream and a gust of air blew violently through the room.

"So..many...choices!" Hay Lin gasped as she slumped over her desk. "I really wanted to design our Power Girl outfits, but there's so many ways to style them, and I can't decide if I should stick to skirts or add pants or dresses! I want to incorporate something from our previous costumes but make them unique, and I also want to incorporate our elements in the design, and there's the accessories, shoes, and hair..." her voice trailed off as she tugged her pigtails in frustration.

"I suppose we'll just have to leave it up to the magic", Irma said as she looked at her friend sympathetically. "Which reminds me, how did the Heart choose our outfits? In any case, don't drive yourself crazy Hay-Hey, judging from Will's outfit the Heart of Earth will do an excellent job on the rest of us. The tattoos and wings were really cool, and I can't wait to see mine. However", she added as she looked at the sketches Hay Lin had done, "these are really pretty. Why don't you sketch more and make a Guardian fashion line? Especially since we made MAGIC the Musical, you can market them as costumes from previous generations and/or new transformations." Hay Lin perked up at this thought, and started sketching with a manic gleam in her eyes. Irma went back to writing in her notebook, pleased that she had helped her friend, and eager to see what Hay Lin would come up with. She did wonder if they had to ask Mr. Jensen for permission since the musical was for his dance studio, but she figured they'll work it out once Hay Lin finished her designs.

At the Hales, Cornelia was watching Winx Club with Lillian and Christopher Lair and wondering how to break the news that she had powers. Her parents were eating out with the Lairs, and both sets of parents decided that this will be a great opportunity for the two teens to be told about their sisters' powers. "So guys," Cornelia said brightly, "wouldn't it be cool if magic was real?"

"I suppose so," Lillian said with a shrug. "But magic isn't real." Seeing that she had no other choice, Cornelia transformed. "You're a fairy, just like them!" Lillian exclaimed as she pointed to the TV. "Not exactly," Cornelia said as she turned back to her human form. "Story time," she said as she sat down on the couch. The teens eagerly sat down beside her and listened in fascination as she told the story of how they became Guardians and restored Elyon to her throne. When Cornelia finished she looked at them very seriously and said, "listen up, you two, there's actually a lot more that we did besides helping Elyon, but you have to understand that all this must be kept a secret. I'm only telling you this now because we told our parents recently, and they decided that you're old enough to know as well. But they did establish some ground rules; no telling anyone at all, period. No pestering us to bring you to our headquarters or meetings, and no bugging us to use our magic to help you with chores or homework."

"You have a headquarters?" Christopher asked as he bounced on the couch with excitement.

"Yes," Cornelia answered as she used her powers to levitate him, "and if you want to visit it you have to obey the rules."

"Forget that, I'm flying!" Christopher whooped.

"I want to fly too!" Lillian exclaimed, and was immediately lifted into the air with a flick of her sister's hand. Cornelia smiled as the two kids spun around in the air; maybe telling them wouldn't be so bad after all.

In Meridian, Elyon was in her room with Caleb. "I wonder what the future will be," she said as she snuggled next to him. "I've been Queen for years now, but there's still so much that I don't know."

"You're a great Queen," Caleb replied as he stroked her hand. "And," he added as he took out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring, "I'd be honored to be your Prince Consort, if you'd have me."

"Of course!" Elyon exclaimed as she flung her arms around him, "of course! I'd love to marry you! However," she continued with a sheepish smile, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to take such a big step yet. Can you give me some time to think about it? Besides," she added as she kissed his cheek, "you should think about it as well because when you're my husband you will have certain duties to perform and you should take some time to learn how to do those duties so you're prepared when the time comes."

"I suppose you're right," Caleb said as he returned the box to his pocket and returned her kiss, "let's just not wait too long. A year, two years maximum?" He then got up to leave, somewhat disappointed that he'd have to wait for his wedding day but relieved that Elyon still planned to marry him. Being the husband of the Light of Meridian was nothing to sneeze at.

At the Collins house, Will was deciding how to tell her parents about William and Nerissa. She decided to tell them about William first as that was more important, and so that was what she went to do. She went into the living room with William and smiled at her parents. "I have something to tell you," she began, "and it's about William. He's magical too." She waited somewhat nervously, but her parents just smiled at her.

"Well, we're not so surprised, we should've guessed," Susan said. Turning to William she added, "even though Mommy and Daddy know about your magic doesn't mean you can do it whenever you want. We'll talk about the rules later but we need to to talk to Will first, okay?" William nodded, conjured up his Guardian-style wings, and flew off to his room giggling.

"Now," Susan continued, "Matt came by last night to talk to us." Will nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "And," Susan continued, "he came because he wanted to ask you to marry him, Will, but he didn't want to pressure you since you have so much going on, and he thought if he gave us a heads up so we can talk about it together it will help you."

"And we want you to know," Dean added, "that we'll support you whatever your decision is, whether you want to get married now or in a couple of years. But we know it's a big decision and we want to give you enough time to think about it."

"I don't know," Will replied thoughtfully as she scratched her head. "We love each other and we've dated for years but..."

"That's why we're going to talk about it together," Susan replied as she walked to a cabinet and got out three glasses. "And while you're not twenty one," she continued as she went to another cabinet and took out a bottle of wine, "a small glass of wine can't hurt." The three of them then spent some time sipping wine and talking about the future. As they talked, Will found herself warming up to the idea of being Mrs. Olsen. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to be married yet, but if Matt proposed she would definitely say yes. Besides, they could simply have a long engagement and not get married until a year or so later. With that thought, she turned to her parents and asked, "did Matt say when and where he planned to propose? Because I think if he made plans already it would be a shame to ruin them. Besides, if we get engaged we can just have a long engagement and not get married right away."

"I don't think he made specific plans," Susan replied, "but I was thinking I'd invite him and his mother and grandfather to dinner, he'd propose, and we'll all celebrate! The only problem is how to arrange it while keeping the proposal a secret from his mother and grandfather."

"I guess I'll call Matt and arrange it," Will said as she got up. "Is tomorrow night too soon?"

"I don't think so," Susan said thoughtfully, "I haven't planned on making anything too fancy, but I suppose I should start preparing now." As her mother went to look at some cookbooks, Will dialed Matt's number, feeling somewhat apprehensive.

"Hello," her boyfriend answered, "did your parents talk to you yet?"

"They did," Will said and proceeded to tell him the plan. When she finished, Matt said, "that sounds good, but are you sure you want to do this? Marriage is a big step and I don't want to pressure you."

"We've already been dating for at least five years and we've been through a lot together," Will replied. "Besides, just because we're getting engaged doesn't mean we have to get married right away, and we can always wait a year or even two before actually getting married."

"That's fine by me," Matt replied. They then talked a little while more before hanging up, leaving Will feeling somewhat dazed. She was getting engaged tomorrow night! She decided to go into the kitchen and help her mother prepare so she wouldn't freak out too much.

At the Cooks, Taranee was also writing in her notebook when her cellphone rang. When she answered it, the voice of Martin Tubbs said, "Taranee? It's Martin. I realized I haven't thanked you yet for going with me to the restaurant on Valentine's Day. I think I'm going to take the courses to be a food critic now."

"That's great," Taranee replied. "You know, when I was with you I was actually thinking of becoming a food critic myself. It's actually very intellectual and I love ethnic food. Maybe we can take classes together?"

"I'll send you the details," Martin chirped. "Thanks again!" After he hung up, Taranee found herself smiling at her phone. Martin was a pretty great guy and they actually had things in common. He wasn't as cute as Nigel, or as cute as Luke and the other boys she briefly had a crush on, but she knew from watching that possible future that he'd grow up to be pretty handsome. He wasn't a musician but he liked photography, and he was smart and liked ethnic food. Ever since she and Nigel broke up she hadn't met another boy she really connected with, except for Martin(there was Hamza, but he was from another country and they only met once at summer camp). Maybe Martin was the one for her?

In Kandrakar, Yan Lin was drinking tea with Kadma. "I'm so glad you decided to join me," the Oracle told her friend(or was it former friend? Frenemy? It was somewhat complicated, but she hoped their friendship could be restored to what it was before).

"Well, I didn't really have a choice," Kadma replied, "being as you insisted on stalking me." For the Oracle, determined to renew her friendship with the last living member of C.H.Y.K.N., had stalked the former Earth Guardian relentlessly. Well actually, the stalking only started when Kadma, still determined to forget about Kandrakar, refused to renew the friendship. The Oracle refused to take no for an answer and started popping up randomly in Kadma's house asking her to at least come for tea. When Kadma still refused, Yan Lin laid on the guilt by reminding her of the good times they had before and how upset Cassidy would be if she knew how her last living friend was acting. Kadma finally had enough and agreed to come for tea but she wasn't making any promises.

"Well," Yan Lin continued, "I was hoping you can be kind of a mentor to the girls. They have done so much without any help or advice and I want to fix that. Being Guardians is already stressful, and now they have all the magical children to find and train, and I'm busy running Kandrakar."

"You're also busy interfering, which an Oracle isn't supposed to be doing," Kadma pointed out(for Yan Lin had told her about Interpol and the Wizarding World).

"True," her friend conceded, "but there's interfering and then there's interfering. I may be interfering, but I know there's limits. That's where you come in. Besides mentoring both sets of Guardians, you can also help find the magical children all over the world and tell them about their powers."

"I do have my organization to run," Kadma replied, "but I will think about it. Now can I please leave?"

"Of course," her friend answered as she whipped up a portal. "Meanwhile, are you available on Saturday?"

"Don't push your luck," Kadma snapped as she went through. Yan Lin sighed as she closed the portal; her friend hadn't changed much. She sat back down in her chair and sighed as she thought of the past, when she and her friends were Guardians. And speaking of, she supposed it was time for her to talk to Will and her mother about Nerissa and tell them every last detail. She had vowed that she wasn't going to be like Himerish and withhold crucial information from the girls, and she intended to keep that promise.

The MAGIC girls were in England, in Harry's house that he shared with Ginny, and where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione now were sitting at the table and gaping at them. Harry and the girls had just come from another meeting in Kandrakar and had just arrived in the Potters' kitchen where Harry's wife and friends were waiting(Harry had asked them earlier to wait there). The three of them were pretty shocked, for even though they were wizards, Harry did walk out of a glowing hole in the air, and the five girls with him had gigantic wings and funny costumes. Harry introduced the girls then started explaining all about Kandrakar and the Oracle, the Guardians, and the magical children. When he was finished, he asked, "any questions?"

"Of course we do!" Ron exclaimed. "For starters, what's with those wings and outfits?"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded her husband.

"It's okay, I know our outfits look a bit odd," Meg replied. "But our outfits are based on the ones worn by the Guardians of Kandrakar, and they wear striped tights and have wings."

"On to more important questions," Hermione said. "What you're saying," she continued, "is that there are people out there with magic who aren't witches and wizards and they are called Guardians, and you're some of them?"

"That's right," Meg said. "There are the Guardians of Kandrakar and we are the Guardians of Earth."

"And," Hermione continued "there are children out there who are neither witches, wizards, or Guardians, but have magic as well and you want us to talk to them about their powers?"

"Right again," Meg said. "We know you can't tell Muggles about the Wizarding World but Minister Shacklebolt said he'll make an exception."

"And," Harry said, "Meg can use the Heart of Earth to make sure no one talks about the Wizarding World without her permission."

"I think this sounds like fun," Ginny said, "traveling around the world looking for these children. But I'm confused that you want us to talk to these children since they're not wizards and witches. I also don't know how much time we can spend doing this as we have jobs."

"You still have magic so you're a good way to introduce them to their powers," Meg replied, "and you might not have to tell them about the Wizarding World in the first place. As to how much time you'll have to spend looking for these children, we still have to work all the details out, but we don't expect you to start right now. We just came here to introduce ourselves."

"Well, it has been very nice meeting you," Hermione said, "and all this sounds very intriguing. By the way, what was that glowing hole in the air called?"

"It's called a portal, and I can make them by using the Heart," Meg explained.

"Can you give a demonstration?" Hermione requested.

"Of course," Meg replied. She then slashed the Heart through the air and a portal appeared. She blushed as the wizards oohed and aahed. "This leads to my room," she explained. "Before we go, the Oracle made something for you." Harry took out from his pockets three mirrors and gave one each

to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "These," Meg explained, "allow us to communicate with each other so we don't always have to go to Kandrakar. We each have one and so do Harry and Minister Shacklebolt." The five girls then waved good-bye and stepped through the portal which closed behind them. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny then turned to Harry, who resigned himself to a long day full of answering questions.

Thomas Vandom was pacing back and forth in his room as he was debating if he should go see his daughter again. He hadn't seen her in five years, but that wasn't the reason why he wanted to go see her. In his youth, Thomas had been very into the paranormal and had spent hours investigating reports of ghosts and the like. Some time ago he had met up with one of his old paranormal investigating buddies who happened to work for Interpol, and he had told Thomas that Interpol thought Will and her friends had powers, and they had even kidnapped her, though they released her when they found out she was powerless. Thomas actually wasn't so surprised, as he had always thought there was something mysterious about Susan throughout the entirety of their relationship, though he was never sure if it was due to his paranormal investigating sense or wishful thinking. Well, now it looked like there was something mysterious about Will and he was intrigued. So here he was, debating if he should go see his daughter and how to bring up the subject. His curiosity eventually won out and he decided to go, his mind already formulating ideas on how to use his daughter's powers(if she had any) to his advantage.

In Haiti, a couple were reminiscing about their daughter that they gave up about eighteen years ago when a fire destroyed their house. They had named her Taranee and were eager to raise her in America, but after losing their possessions in the fire they were so distraught and overwhelmed that they gave her up for adoption and moved back to Haiti. They always wanted to go back to America and find and raise her once they got back on their feet, but there was just never a good time, especially once their other children were born(they had four in all). But now they and their children were older, and they decided it was now or never. So with that, they started making plans to find and reunite with their daughter.

Somewhere far away beyond the reach of Kandrakar, in an Egyptian style temple, a man was glaring at the four other Runics. He was the High Priest of Chaos, which was the evil version of the Oracle of Kandrakar, and the Eye of Chaos was the evil version of the Heart of Kandrakar. "This is unacceptable!" he declared. "Not only has Nashter failed, he has gone to Earth and become the Guardians' ally, and there are these Guardians of Earth to contend with! But I have a plan," he continued with a sinister smile. "The Eye of Chaos is formed from the spirits of Apophis and the gods themselves, and even though it can't be taken by force it is connected to and influenced by the High Priest. The first part of my plan is to slowly influence the Eye to influence Nashter to come back to us without alerting the Guardians. The second part of my plan depends on these girls," he said as he conjured up a picture of the Guardians' Astral Drops. "These are copies of the Guardians of Kandrakar called Astral Drops. They have their memories up to a certain point, but they don't have powers and they don't look like the Guardians because the Oracle changed their appearances. Once Nashter is back on our side, the five of you will do whatever you can to make the Astral Drops fall in love with you and have children with you, and your future children will be the next generation of Runics. The third part of my plan is that once your children are chosen and they get their powers, they will travel to alternate possibilities and make sure that the Guardians in those possibilities fail! All those failures will send a wave throughout the possibilities that will culminate in chaos all over! The Guardians will be too busy fixing everything to fight us and Kandrakar will be ours!" The Runics looked at each other nervously but didn't dare speak up against the High Priest. They weren't looking forward to this but they had no choice in the matter.

 **Bonus Story**

Shortly after MAGIC was formed, the Guardians were summoned to Kandrakar. They arrived, wondering what the purpose was. To their surprise, Elyon was also there.

"Girls", Yan Lin said as she lead them towards her private room, "I have something important to discuss."

"As you know," she began as she motioned them to sit, "Cedric sacrificed himself for Orube(she had filled Elyon in on the details before). This got me thinking that perhaps under the right circumstances Phobos would've done the same thing." She held up her hand as the girls started protesting loudly. "It's hard to believe, I know. But I have been thinking about this and I have something to show you." She led them to her chambers and waved her hand over the Viewing Pool.

As images formed she began to speak. "long before Phobos was born there was another Veil around Metamoor, because all evil beings were banished to that planet. One of these beings was King Alonzo of the planet Fenris whose crime was shapeshifiting experiments. He realized that someone had to take charge and so he did. Under his rule there was law and order, but that changed when the Kahedrin came. The Oracle at that time invited Escanor and his men to help. The king of Fenris was furious for wasn't he the one who established peace? He created the Crown of Light and gave it to Leryn as a gift; but unbeknownst to her he cursed it so a male Escanor will be born with powers almost as powerful as the Light that will try to kill his sister. I have spoken about this with Elyon at length a while ago and we agreed to release Phobos and restore his powers. He is now is a private room in Kandrakar and we have been working with him and representatives from Fenris and they are interested in having him as their king."

The girls looked at each other in disbelief, but Yan Lin started talking before they could say anything.

"I know this is hard to believe," she said, "but we talked it over thoroughly and we decided this was the best course of action. We have also released Frost and we released Elias Van Dahl the painter from his painting and they will be with Phobos as well. Now I'm going to get Phobos and we're going to do something interesting!" She then left the room, leaving the Guardians to look at Elyon questioningly.

"I know it sounds crazy," Elyon said with a shrug, "but I really want to do this. Most of you have siblings and you can understand this, right?"

"Well," Irma replied, "I always complain about Chris but he never tried to kill me. However," she added as Elyon glared at her, "I can understand. But what is this something interesting Yan Lin talked about?"

"You'll see," Yan Lin said cheerfully as she came back with Phobos. She then made a portal back to Meridian for Elyon since this was between the Guardians and Phobos. After Elyon left, Yan Lin teleported the rest of them to her private room. "Now we're going to work this out as the six of you will be working together more often," she said."Now I want you girls to say one thing you admire about Phobos, then he has to say one thing he admires about you," she said. The six of them wrinkled their noses in distaste at that but they knew they had no choice.

"Well," Will started, "We think you are ... persistent!"

"And I think you're... persistent as well," Phobos replied with a smirk.

"It's a start," Yan Lin shrugged. "Now I have something to ask you about Cedric." As the girls looked at her in confusion she continued, "I have looked into the future and I have seen that it's important for Cedric to be alive. I know that changing the past isn't the wisest course of action, but it's necessary, and I have also calculated the best possible way to do it."

"All this for Lizardface?" Irma said doubtfully.

"Yes!" the Oracle replied with emphasis as she looked at them all. She then waved her hands and produced a hologram that showed the minutes leading up to Cedric's death. "I will turn this into a window in time and Phobos knows what he has to do." She then did that, and as the girls watched Cedric's gloating to their past selves, Phobos aimed his hands and blasted Cedric in the back, which caused Cedric to revert to human form. The girls watched as Ludmoore's eye started shooting fireballs, which caused Cedric, their past selves, and Orube to follow the transfiguring cards to the cave. Again, Phobos used his magic to conjure up ink near where they were, and Will used it to write the name of the chapter. Events then unfolded the same way, and as soon as they saw Matt erase Ludmoore from existence, the window in time faded. All the girls then winced as the new memories that appeared in their minds caused them a few seconds of minor pain.

"That's that," Yan Lin exclaimed. "I expect that the six of you will be working together later on, but we'll discuss that at a different time." The girls then went home, feeling a little apprehensive but hopeful. If Phobos had truly reformed, then having him as an ally would be extremely beneficial!

 **I'm finally finished this chapter! Just a few thoughts I want to put out there; we're told that Caleb was a Murmurer who developed free will but we don't know how that happened and how Phobos can make them in the first place(we don't know a lot about Phobos or Metamoor period, and I think we should make a petition for a Phobos special)! It's stated or implied that they're part of him, which means Caleb is technically his brother/son, which makes a relationship between Caleb and Elyon very weird, but I really love this pairing! The situation with Matt is a little weird;why is he picked to be the girls' trainer and not someone like Orube? And he apparantly is a Captain in Kandrakar and knows hand-to-hand combat. It's also kind of implied that he knew about the girls all along which doesn't make sense, though I'm thinking about making the Olsen family have some connection to Kandrakar or the Guardians. I thought Taranee and Nigel were cute, but I'm glad that they broke up because I can pair up Taranee with Martin. Of course we don't know much about Martin except that he's very smart and good at French, and a possible future has him working at a newspaper. For this story I made him like photography and ethnic food. Also, Taranee said in issue 114 that her dream boy is smart, a musician, and likes ethnic food just like her, so I made Martin like ethnic food so they're more compatible(also, I just like the idea of him being a food critic). I really want to pair Stephen up with Irma, but we know so little about him, and we don't even know his last name! I'd love to hear what you guys think his last name and interests should be. And now Hay Lin is dating Wesley, and we also don't know his last name but we know he's a musician and I think the lead singer. I'd also love to hear your thoughts on him. I tried to make Kadma as in character as possible. Some stories have Irma dating Matt or Will dating Caleb, and I'd love to know what you think of these and other non-canon pairings. I also have a paragraph about the MAGIC gilrs on my profile that explains their powers a little more.**


End file.
